Horry Henry: The Real Doomsday
Horry Henry: The Real Doomsday is the #th episode of Series 3, as well as being the grand finale to the series. In the episode, when the sky turns red again and there was a vast destruction to Bashtoun, Horry Henry tries to make the most of the day by doing whatever he wants. This episode is considered to be a sequel to Horry Henry and the Doomsday. Plot The episode starts with Horry Henry in the park with his family (it was a "family fun day" again), and then he finds a newspaper stating that Bashtoun will never be the same again. Mum, Dad, and Perplexed Peter don't believe it; they say the news always give out hoaxes and that you mustn't always believe them. Upon mentioning it, a loud foghorn-like sound is heard and the sky somehow turned to red, causing everyone in the park to scream and runaway for shelter. Henry is loving it, so he shouts "Yesss!", with the camera zooming into his mouth to reveal the title card. Cut to Henry's house, the family are hiding in the basement (with Peter in tears wishing to watch The Happy-Slapping Hippos, but he can't). Henry is asked to go to the kitchen to get food, but instead, he runs out of the house, screaming "Freedom!" at the top of his lungs because he was excited about what to do next. He spots a large riot going along in town, and then he sees Crude Ralph and JoJ Josh trying to steal goods from a market, in which he offers to do. Henry shoplifts a big bag of Doritos and several cans of Red Bull for himself. Later, he then spots Moddy Margrut and her gang in an army tank that she stole, running over the citizens of Bashtoun (including Simon Doll and Blobby Blabby) and attempting to shoot a missile at the Toy Heaven superstore. Unfortunately for her, she realises that the tank had ran out of missiles, in which Henry laughs at her. Margrut is not amused; she chases Henry with the tank, before she gets it stuck in a tight alleyway. Henry was safe, he decides to go to Bashtoun School to vandalise the inside of it. He discovers an inconveniently place time bomb placed right next to the school and the time of it read 0:43, counting down to zero before it blows up. Henry needed to find a way to destroy school, so he goes inside and tries stuffing the bomb down the female school toilets. He discovers that there was only 0:16 seconds left until detonation! He panics, so he tries jumping out of the window of the toilets, only to hurt himself badly. He mangages to leg it when the bomb singlehandedly destroys the school. Upon running away, he goes past the TV store to discover the news about Bashtoun being nuked! Henry remembered what his parents said, "The news always gave out hoaxes", and he didn't know what to do. Could he believe them? No! He instead goes to a nearby portapotty near a building site, only to find Brainless Bert taking a poo there. He asks Bert to shove it and find somewhere else to have a dump, and pushes him out the portapotty. He takes his iPhone out of his pocket, played a bit of Candy Crush Saga (ahem, product placement), and then suddenly- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! Henry was deafened by the sound, he leaves the portapotty unharmed, and discovers that Bashtoun was no more; it was practically empty. He felt worried, shouting "Mum? Dad? Peter?" and so on. He realises that there was not a single person alive out there, and he begins to sob a little. The camera zooms out of him, to reveal the remains of Bashtoun before fading the black, while credits are shown to be playing in a black background. This ends the episode, as well as the entire series of Horry Henry. Quotes Trivia *The final episode of Horry Henry. **However, a fourth series was rumoured, meaning that this may not be the final episode of the show. Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes